Leveling guide
This is a leveling guide for all classes. It is still underway, and greatly needs your help. TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody says. Also, try to give a way to get there, or a general area. (for beginners who don't know where the tofu's corner is.) Also, please post any question/comments in the disussion page!!! *The first person (I) will give only what they think is best. please do the same, so we have prime training spots!!! 1-10 *F2p: Easiest way is first to go with the Ganymede and then kill tofus south of Astrub. *P2p: Same like the f2p, and at Gobball Corner groups of Gobs lvl 3-6, because they only have 3MP. F2P/P2P: You need patience with this, but trust me. When you follow Ganymede, just keep killing the Arachnee until about levels 5-8. It takes a while now, but now you can go strait to the bigger stuff. 11-20 *F2p: Basicly boar and prespic groups above Astrub. *P2p: Lousy pig mobs at porkass plains (-5, -35 and -3, -29) , just west of tainella. Treechnids, Trunknids are the monsters that can be hunted here (CAREFUL: DARK TREES AGRESS). The forest is to the west and southwest of Astrub City. The quickest way to access the forest is by taking the zaap to (-5,-8), near the kwak nests, and walking northwest. * I personally go straight to flowers (Astrub fields) after the tutorial above Astrub until level 8 or so. Then I go to boars and prespics. This will be much easier if you have at least half of an Adventurer set. Prespics give close to 3 and a half thousand xp so try to get a prespic alone. Level 12 prespics are preferred because they dont camouflague as often. *I go to mush'd and solo level 15's because they don't do much damage and with a good gobball set they are easy experience and easy to kill if you have a fire based character such as Xelor or Feca or even Eniripsa don't go if you have low vitality (you need 100+ health) ***(mush'd do decent damage since the dragoturkey update) *F2P: If you are rich (like me XD) you can speed level your character using a lot of kamas and buying tofu eggs, feathers and arachnee legs and keep doing the quests in the Astrub underground. 21-30 F2P: Endangered Beer's ??? quest gives good experience but could be difficult and Craqueboules.( 2, -24 and Astrub Mining Area respectively) P2P: Pig knights and lousy pigs at porkass plains (-5, -35 and -3, -29). Piglets on the little island of the south (accessible via bridge at 1,31),useful to have some magical reduction here until your able to wear a prespic set for piglets. P2P: If you know how to do it right, mush'ds can be good experience, giving a few thousand each fight, smaller groups could be handled alone for the lower leveled players. Note: I'm not sure when this was last updated but mushds are alot more powerful and can do some mean damage, however I think this is a linear attack. Note: Due to the recent patches, the endangered beer quest doesn't give as much experience as before. It used to be 5k but now is down to just 1k or 2k. 31-40 P2P: Use the piglets little island south (accessible via bridge at 1,31), they give about 8-10kk experience with a group of 3+. For Fecas this is top notch to train on with you dealing decent damage with or without prespic set, also your attack will have high hits due to their (i think) -18% weakness to fire. If you are a class which relys on air damage piglets are not for you, if you do rely on air damage then stay at pig knights. You get great experience off of piglets with or without prespic set. But you can train on mushd or treechnids on the border it depends on the class. P2P: For Xelors, Fungi Masters give a good 10000 experience. Make sure that the Fungi Master is alone or with only one other plant. If it is Lvl 50, 54, or 59, do not attack unless it is alone. P2P: Also, Scaras are a good way to level if you can find a group with only one in it, but just be sure that you are fighting the right color. F2P: Ok I was f2p until level 40 with both my Feca and Sadida so I think I have it down, level on craqs, if it's too crowded for you then level on chafers in the cave in -1,-25 , IF BOTH of them are taken and all ur quests are done then stick to boars, prespics, and milis NOT flowers. 41-45/50 P2P: Well i personally think sticking to piglets, trees, miliboos, etc. prespic set will help ALOT here as most animals wont attack you and if they do they get hurt 12+ with good set, also you get alot of exp. Level 50-80 I suggest wabbit island 12-15kk exp with a good prespic set for 3-5 minute fights. P2P: A good Wisdom and reflect Prespic Set is highly recommended for fighting blops in Cania Plains. Don't fight very large mobs of blops, or fight in a group for them. Don't fight really small groups too. Average of 3-4 blops to fight is advised. They should give around 25kk exp each fight. P2P: Another excellent place i have found to train can be Wabbit Island, which can be done either solo, or in groups. I was personally getting around 8k exp a fight, which only took a few minutes. P2P: Any class with range attacks an easy place to get xp without losing much health is wabbit island on the map (forgot coordinates) its left from first room and up one it should be a winding path with walls and a big open area where u start in a fight. With range attacks preferably area range attacks much like sadida manifold u can kill over the wall before any wabbits reach you. It is a long process from the opposite side of wall but you shouldn't get to much hp taken off P2P: Most classes at this point should be able to take fungis (by bonta) with a prespic set these fights can give up to 25kk and usually about 18kk and can take less then minute and usually never longer then 5 minutes with good reflect on prespic set you pretty much just loose hp from the mush mush they summon F2P: Basicly patience is the key here chafers and craqs + prespic set mean 10kk+ exp per fight, chafers located at -1,-25 under the big rock. P2P: I personally recommend getting a lvl 40 and fighting fairly sized mobs of scaraleaves. Although they give less Xp than chafers its faster. P2P: Personally I still lvl off of trees with or without prespic can get anywhere from 10kk+ to well over 30kk with a 4 tree fight 61-80 I would recommend Moon Island. Take a Prespic set for damage reflection and some added wis for more exp. Most of the mobs will either not attack or do small damage. Having an aoe spell or aoe attack is a help here as the mobs like to swarm you. At this point in the game you should take a moment from leveling and do 3 things that will not only help you level but are things you will want to eventually do anyways. First is pick an alignment and get alignment level to lvl 20. This will allow you to get bonuses from your allignment invisibility, priest , or warrior. The second is get a decent Cawwot Dofus +25 or better. Either just shell out the money for one or do some Wa runs. The third is to pick a proffesion and level it like crazy because its a good way to make money. Another great way is to get a high wisdom prespic set, (mainly because it has 13 reflect damage) and go around the Cania Plains (Road of Bonta), and run up and down the roads. thats where the main blops sit, and fight mobs of just blops- Tips blops cast a spell called "Biblobish" which is a damage spell of the Blop's element and also a spell called "Blyph" which casts a Glyph of 1 square (this glyph damages at the end of the turn rather than the beginning) so try and keep out of it if you have low amounts of health. For most classes try vampires or chafers in the Amakna cementery. Vampires are good for the blood (1000k/u +-) and good experience. Foot soldiers sometimes give surprising bones (30kk +-). * If you can find a few other decent level 50 - 70 even, Koalaks are really good, expecially the Pippin/Coco (etc) ones. They summon Blops, but aside from that arent really dangerous. I did a level 245 mob with a level 51 cra, level 70 iop and level 69 sram, all without prespic on. Each of us got between 40,000 - 60,000 exp for an easy fight. I'm a lvl 49 sacrier and I usually fight blops, they give awesome xp when you fight in a group and have wisdom candy. 81-200 Level 90-105 or so I recommend cementery of Bonta, avoid mobs with more than 1 markschafer! Archers and Lancers give great experience and are relatively easy to kill. Avoid archers if you have an intel based character. Basically trools with a good exp set and a good cawwot dofus will help out here, P.S. dont do this at lvl 81 unless you know what classes can own them some can some cant not sure yet which can or cant sry--Cook 14:44, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I did not find trools useful, sram lev 104 with osa 107 and eni 68, it took us 35 minutes and gave only 70000 xp. Kanigrus and blops give that experience in 6 minutes fungi Drageggs at the Dreggon Peninsula and ghosts on Nolifis Land (these two should only be attempted with groups or if you are ultra high level). At these levels most people chose to level the rank of their wings to show off but other chose not to pick an alignment Dreggons: Take a group of 4 characters (atleast one osa and eni). Kanigrous: How bigger your group is, the harder it is to find a mob of your level. Koalaks: Nice experiance, takes time to find a mob (because every one hunts here) Trools: Only do these if you can kill them with your melee weapon (using weak spells from a distance usualy results in taking 30 minutes, making this inefficent) Fouxes: Only efficent in a decent team (figure out yourself). Ghost, same as fouxes, avoid tanukoui's, since they can really eff you over.